bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Companions/Pet Augmentation(PAGAS)
Hey you. You there, with the Pet. Have you ever been frustrated by your pet's bonus? Wanted to enhance it? Got too many Brown Rats? Want to release some pets? Have you: *Built the Stables? *Own at least 5 unique pets? *Reached The Narrow Sea? Cool! Go talk to the Town Crier now, he heard Misty is looking for you... __TOC__ PAGAS Pet Progress bar Vincent keeps track of all the pets you have in a hand list. You can browse through the pets you don't have and see what you'd like to nab once you've collected enough Unique DNA. He also has some cool bonus prizes for you to claim when you have collected a certain number of unique pets (i.e. a multiple of 10). Trade Up your DNA at PAGAS Augment Your Current Pet You can spend the DNA you've collected to change the bonus your pet has. There are varying types and levels of bonuses to choose from, assuming you have access to them. The Best ones take high quality DNA to apply. If you have a pet that has a random bonus, you can spend Common DNA to randomly swap to a different one of its random bonuses. You can also pay a DNA to switch a pet you've augmented back to its base bonus, if it's something unique. (If your pet is a type which has a random chance to have one of several bonuses when it is hatched (ie, the Black Cat), you cannot automatically switch back to the original bonus, because it was originally randomly assigned, and for various reasons, not tracked.) When your pet switches bonuses, it keeps its level and xp, so your bonuses starts out already powered up! All in all, Pet Augmentation helps you put the bonus you want on the pet you like! It's great! Not every bonus is available for each pet. Tier1 bonuses are available with 1 pet, Tier2 is unlocked at 30 pets and Tier3 with 70 unique pets. Pet Bonuses XP Bonus You may also change your DNAs into Pet XPs to increase the level of the pet. Eggs at PAGAS Vincent can sell you all the pet eggs you can find in the wild or in Quester's Satchels, as well as many of the premium pets that have, until now, only been available in package deals or during sales. He even has some pet breeds you may have never seen before. They're expensive, though. The best pets cost Unique DNA, which is extremely rare! Generation 1 Eggs Generation 2 Eggs Generation 3 Eggs You must have at least 5 Generation 3 pets to buy the following eggs: Pets at PAGAS |name1 = Tan Rocket Rabbit |attr1 = Energy% |name2 = Blue T-Rex |attr2 = Nothings% |bonus2 = up to -20% |desc2 = Based on the latest research, they may have been this color! |cost2 = 1x |name3 = Teal Dragon|attr3 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus3 = up to 25% |desc3 = Blends well with the sky, making them excellent hunters |cost3 = 1x |name4 = Tan Dog |attr4 = Power% |bonus4 = +0,5% |desc4 = He gets lost in the snow easily. Not a very good rescue dog |cost4 = 1x |name5 = Green Raptor |attr5 = Mana% |bonus5 = +0,5% |desc5 = It's a radioactive raptor! Eek! |cost5 = 1x |name6 = Purple Penguin |attr6 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus6 = up to 25% |desc6 = He's really, really cold. |cost6 = 1x |name7 = Pink Pegasus |attr7 = Mana% |bonus7 = up to 25% |desc7 = The blond hair is a rare mutation. |cost7 = 1x |name8 = Red Monkey |attr8 = Gems% |bonus8 = +0,5% |desc8 = He's really curious |cost8 = 1x |name9 = Purple Ladybug |attr9 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus9 = up to 25% |desc9 = She's a royal Lady. Bug. |cost9 = 1x |name10 = Purple Skunk |attr10 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus10 = up to 20% |desc10 = Smells like lavender! |cost10 = 1x |name11 = Pink Kitten Witch |attr11 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus11 = up to 25% |desc11 = She'll put a spell on you! |cost11 = 1x |name12 = Orange Fairy |attr12 = Gems% |bonus12 = +0,5% |desc12 = It's a slightly more evil fairy. |cost12 = 1x |name13 = Rocket Rabbit |attr13 = Energy% |bonus13 = up to 25% |desc13 = He rides around on an egg rocket. He's pretty hardcore. |cost13 = 2x |name14 = Cool Dude Flamingo |attr14 = Nothings% |bonus14 = up to -30% |desc14 = This extremely rare pet was previously only available near the launch of the Tropical Islands. |cost14 = 2x |name15 = T-Rex |attr15 = Nothings to energy |bonus15 = up to 20% |desc15 = This guy was originally available during the Sommer Sports Event of 2013 |cost15 = 2x |name16 = Sporty T-Rex |attr16 = Nothings to Mana |bonus16 = up to 20% |desc16 = This bis guy was originally available during the Sommer Sports Event of 2013 |cost16 = 2x |name17 = Rocket Buffalo |attr17 = Puzzle Pc.% |bonus17 = up to 15% |desc17 = He's clinging on for dear life. He's not relaxing. |cost17 = 2x |name18 = Rocket Moose |attr18 = Puzzel pc.% |bonus18 = up to 15% |desc18 = Don't worry he's hanging there by choice. He's relaxing. |cost18 = 2x |name19 = Gunslinger Duck |attr19 = Nothing to Mana |bonus19 = up to 25% |desc19 = Go ahead. Make its day. |cost19 = 2x |name20 = Cotton Candy Duck |attr20 = Nothing to Energy |bonus20 = up to 25% |desc20 = It smells delicious! |cost20 = 2x }} |name2 = Jason Beaver |attr2 = Puzzle pc. |bonus2 = up to +15% |desc2 = Please take him. We don't want him anymore. |cost2 = 2x |name3 = Creepy Pumpkin |attr3 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus3 = up to 25% |desc3 = This Creepy Pumpkin will help you whack bushes! |cost3 = 2x |name4 = Kitten Witch |attr4 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus4 = up to 25% |desc4 = Breaking the stereotype of the warty old witch is this adorable kitten! |cost4 = 2x |name5 = Emo Werewolf |attr5 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus5 = up to 25% |desc5 = Maybe he didn't get the girl, or maybe he did. Either way, he's sad. |cost5 = 2x |name6 = Pilgrim Kitty |attr6 = Quest items |bonus6 = up to +15% |desc6 = This little Kitty was the first Kitty to settle the new world. |cost6 = 2x |name7 = Turkey Hunter |attr7 = Puzzle pc. |bonus7 = up to +15% |desc7 = Watch out! This little guy is out for vengence. |cost7 = 2x |name8 = Pilgrim Squirrel |attr8 = Runes |bonus8 = up to +25% |desc8 = This little guy will sniff out all the best stuff for you. |cost8 = 2x |name9 = Christmas Kitty |attr9 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus9 = up to 25% |desc9 = He has the most adorable run you've ever seen. |cost9 = 2x |name10 = Chilly Penguin |attr10 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus10 = up to 25% |desc10 = Slip'n'slides around on his unmeltable ice block! |cost10 = 2x |name11 = Mini Grinch |attr11 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus11 = up to 25% |desc11 = He's a little heartless, but I'm sure it'll grow a few sizes by Christmas. |cost11 = 2x |name12 = Girl Dragon |attr12 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus12 = up to 25% |desc12 = A fearsome girl dragon - once kept as pets by the dragon family. |cost12 = 2x |name13 = Boy Dragon |attr13 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus13 = up to 25% |desc13 = A fearsome boy dragon - once kept as pets by the dragon family. |cost13 = 2x |name14 = Dragon Kitten |attr14 = Puzzle pc. |bonus14 = up to +15% |desc14 = A fearsome kitten dressed up as a dragon. Dawwww! |cost14 = 2x |name15 = Fefe |attr15 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus15 = up to 20% |desc15 = This adorable little skunk is a real charmer. |cost15 = 2x |name16 = Cupug |attr16 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus16 = up to 20% |desc16 = This little guy will shoot you right in the heart...with love |cost16 = 2x |name17 = Unicorn |attr17 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus17 = up to 20% |desc17 = Catch her before she disappears forever! |cost17 = 2x |name18 = Rainboo |attr18 = Mana |bonus18 = up to +25% |desc18 = A super rare Rainbow Pegasus! |cost18 = 2x |name19 = Lucky |attr19 = Gold |bonus19 = up to +30% |desc19 = A super cute Leprechaun Kitty! |cost19 = 2x }} |name2 = Barkley |attr2 = Nothings to energy |bonus2 = up to +20% |desc2 = Man's best friend. He'll never leaf your side. |cost2 = 2x |name3 = Chocolate Rabbit |attr3 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus3 = up to 25% |desc3 = Careful in hot places - it might melt! |cost3 = 2x |name4 = Marshmallow Peep |attr4 = Energy |bonus4 = up to +25% |desc4 = This little guy sure likes to peep. |cost4 = 2x |name5 = Ukrainian Egg |attr5 = Puzzle pc. |bonus5 = up to +15% |desc5 = Handcrafted by monks...and then given feet! Amazing! |cost5 = 2x |name6 = Fennec Fox |attr6 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus6 = up to 25% |desc6 = She's absolutely adorable. Just look at those cute little ears! |cost6 = 2x |name7 = Ladybug |attr7 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus7 = up to +25% |desc7 = Contrary to popular belief, the number of spots don't indicate its age. |cost7 = 2x |name8 = Baby Pig |attr8 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus8 = up to 25% |desc8 = He stomps around in his little orange gumboots |cost8 = 2x |name9 = Bully |attr9 = Rune Dust |bonus9 = up to +60% |desc9 = Ruff ruff! |cost9 = 2x |name10 = Honker |attr10 = Mana |bonus10 = up to +25% |desc10 = Honk honk! |cost10 = 2x |name11 = Bouncy |attr11 = Nothings |bonus11 = up to -30% |desc11 = Boing boing! |cost11 = 2x }} DNA for Sale Daily Quests Vincent, the local PAGAS Representative has received word from headquarters to begin offering daily missions for you and your equipped pet, and gain some much needed experience. Check back with Vincent daily, for a random chance of one of six (6) possible dailies, focused around training a well behaved companion. Each daily quest rewards a Quester's Satchel and XP for whatever pet you have equipped in the moment. Completing all 6 will unlock an achievement and a new title! Category:Companions